superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Christmas Tree/Punchline: Part I/Prom Night/Punchline: Part II Credits (1998)
"The Christmas Night" Written by Nick Dubois Kevin Hopps Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Directed by Mike Milo "Prom Night" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producer Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Production Manager Bill Devine Story Editor Randy Rogel Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Tim Kelly Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as Chicken Boo John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel Also Starring the Voices of Brian George as Lou Scott Valentine as Jacob Myers Kevin M. Richardson as Almond Rocha Steve Bernstein as Caroler #3 Julie Bernstein as Caroler #4 Mary Gross as Mom Laura Mooney as Katie Ka Boom Justin Garms as Tinker Buddy Hackett as CEO B.G. Key Design Phil Gullett Becca Ramos Doug Rice Jesse Santos David West Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Neil Brewster Barry Caldwell Sandra Frame Kirk Hanson David Kamish Enrique May Mike Milo Ed Olson Marcus Williams Model/Prop Design Mark Bachand Neil Brewster Lance Falk John Griffin Kenneth Kinoshita Rogerio Nogueira Sheet Timing Neil Brewster John Griffin Bill Knoll Herb Moore Mike Nickelson Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Phil Gullett Natasha Liberman Timing Directors Bill Knoll Jon McClenahan Herb Moore Greg Reyna Titlecards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Dahlen Gregory Hinde Karl Jacobs Copying & Shipping Ana Arce Bill Ryan Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Frances Mencia Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Visit Our Web Site at HTTP://www.kidswb.com Manager Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Eric Nordberg Color Key Robin D. Kane Heather McClenahan Clayton Stang Painters Michael Chutuuk Bill Ohanesian Kim Pettijohn Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Director of Videotape Post Prod. Jay Weinman Editors Al Breitenbach Joe Gall Editorial Technical Supervisor Bradford Keatts Post Prod. Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Sound Readers Randy Paton Fred Salinas Joseph Trueba Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Mark McNalley ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Post Prod. Coor. John Voralik Audio Recording & Post Production Facility Monterey Post Supervising Dial/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue Editor John Hegedes Supervising SFX Editor Robert Hargreaves Sound Effects Editor George Brooks Post Prod. Coord. Tracy Clark Re-Rec. Engineers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. John Hegedes ADR/Dial Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Assistant Engineer Patrick Rodman Assistants to the Senor Producer Dawn Sturm Kimberly McKelvey Assistant to the Supervising Producer Bonnie Colman Talent Coordinator Leslie Lamers Recording Administrator Erin Hufford Voice Over Assistants Dario Fagnani Heather Isaacs Videotape Supervision Pam MacLaren Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facility The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Ops. Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for MX Editing, Inc. Colorist Jeff Hoffman Online Editor Bruce Oschmanek Post Prod. Assistants Bill Fiala Josh Coffman Orchestration Ron Goldstein Steve Holtman Senior Production Coordinator Alesia Robertson Production Coordinators Stephen DePace Ron Fleischer Heather McClenahan Aleisa Robertson Kit Woleben You Better Not Cry You Better Not Pout I'm Telling You Why: Wakko Put a Little Surprise in the Eggnog Animation Services Startoons Neil Brewster, Dave Bodensteiner. Steve Bowler, John Griffin, Vincent Proce Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Production Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Watertree Hsieh, Ivan Yu In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Andy Lewis Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1998 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment